A New Friend
by FayeFaye22
Summary: when working someone else's shift Naruto meets a new friend will sparks fly or things go ary for the blonde rated T for fluff sasunaru first story be gentle
1. the meeting

**I sadly do not own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story I do however work where Naruto works**

* * *

A certain blond store clerk sighed. "I'm so bored! Why can't anything  
exciting ever happen around here?"  
"Just do your job, Naruto," his boss nagged. "At least it's something to  
do instead of moping around."  
"But it's so boring! It's the same thing everyday. Don't we ever get  
any variety?" Naruto whined as he put away the remaining stock. "I mean,  
why can't we have at least one hot guy come into the store instead of all  
the meth heads?"  
Just as those words passed through his lips the bell on the door binged to  
reveal the most gorgeous man the young clerk had ever seen in his 19 years of  
living.  
"Looks like you get your chance 'cause here comes one now." With a smirk  
on his face, his boss made for the exit. "Don't do anything to scare him  
off, Naruto. He's still a paying customer after all."  
"Genma, you perv!" Naruto yelled at said boss with a silly little grin on  
his face. "You've been hanging out with Kakashi too long. It's starting to  
effect your brain, I think."  
Turning to the customer, Naruto automatically spewed his greeting to the man.  
"Hello, can I help you with anything at all today?"  
Raising an eyebrow, the customer wearily responded in the most inducing  
voice Naruto had ever heard, "Yeah, I needed a pack of Number 7 Red King and a  
black Bic lighter."  
"Sorry to ask, but I need to see some I.D. please and thank you," Naruto  
replied. Meanwhile "yay, I get to see his age and name!" excitedly passed his  
thoughts.  
The customer pulled out his leather wallet and took out his identification;  
all the while scowling like that was the first time he ever had to do  
something like that before. Handing over his identification to Naruto, he  
decided to make the blond blush a little. "You know, this is the first time  
in a long while I haven't had someone ask for my name straight out before  
ogling me with their eyes."  
Naruto blushed so hard he matched the stitching of the store name on his  
shirt. "I-I-I didn't mean to ogle it's just that y-you're the first  
person that remotely is even in my type category," the blonde stuttered,  
looking down at the I.D. and memorizing the name and birthday for future  
reference. "A-anyway here's your I.D. back. Sorry for the trouble. I'll  
just go get your smokes for you,"  
Turning around, he bent down to get the cigarettes from underneath the back  
counter. "Here you go, and a Bic lighter," he said, handing the purchases  
to the customer. "That'll come to $12.30, please and thank you." Upon  
receiving a 20, he finally decided to try and ask for his name. "Um… so,  
may I ask what your name is? If you don't mind, that is."  
"I don't mind at all," the man said with a smirk. "My name is Uchiha  
Sasuke and I just moved into town. Would you mind if I asked for your name?"  
Sasuke asked, grabbing his change and receipt only to discover that the tiny  
slip of paper already had everything he desired to know.  
"If you want to call me, I'm free anytime before 5:00pm to 9:00pm," the  
blond offered. "I usually only work the night shift, but I'm covering for  
someone who's too lazy to get his sorry out of bed," Naruto grumbled.  
"Thanks, I'll take you up on your offer sometime. See you soon." With  
that, Sasuke left the store and a new found hottie.

* * *

**I relize that this story is going to be kinda crappy and the first chapter is short but it's the first one i've ever put up here not the first one that i written and i'm open to readers suggestions for the direction of the story but you need to review in order to well suggest someting and i'll try to work it in if not it might go into another story one day**


	2. A talk with the boss

* * *

"Kakashi, you will never believe what happened to me today!!" Naruto  
squawked over the phone to his boss that day after work.  
"Mah, you know that that is a redundant question, right?" replied  
Kakashi, like he didn't have a care in the world. This is probably true,  
knowing him.  
"Huh?" Naruto asked, scratching his head. "Anyway, I really ought to  
thank Shika for sleeping in for as long as he did," he continued on his  
tangent thinking pattern. As Naruto was talking, he began to pace in the front  
of the store, not realizing that anybody was behind him until he nearly ran  
right smack into them. "ACK!"  
Kakashi, who was still on the other line, heard this and asked, "Naruto,  
are you okay? You sounded as if you crashed into someone."  
"I'm fine, Kakashi. I just ran into Shino is all," Naruto replied into  
his side of the receiver. Quickly turning towards his co-worker, Naruto asked  
a simple question: "Could you please make a little bit more noise? You're  
bloody silent."  
All he got back was an "hm."  
"Ah," Naruto sighed. "Anyway, Kakashi, what do you mean a 'redundant  
question'? I think it's a perfectly good one if you ask me." Naruto went  
back to his chat with his boss. Behind him, Shino was putting his things away  
to begin his shift that was forced upon him, thanks to Shika. Again .  
"The reason I say that it's redundant is because I can see everything  
that happens in that store. You do know this, do you not?" Kakashi spoke as  
if his eyebrow was raised.  
"Heh heh heh, yeah, I kinda forgot about that..." the blond chuckled,  
living up to his dunce title.  
"Naruto, you really need to start paying attention to these kinds of  
things. I sometimes wonder what's going to happen to you if you don't have  
someone to watch your back all the time."  
"What's that supposed to mean, Kakashi?!"  
"Excuse me, Naruto, but I need to get to the till sometime tonight,"  
muttered Shino, trying to get around Naruto to help the customers.  
Naruto covered the receiver and replied, "Oh, sorry, Shino. I'll leave  
and go home now." He took his hand off and told Kakashi, "Listen, I'll  
talk to you on my next shift and tell you the rest then."  
"Whatever you say Naru... whatever you say..." With that, they both  
promptly hung up the phone.  
"Say, Naruto... what we're you talking about to that scarecrow,  
anyhow?" Shino inquired, seeming actually interested in his co-worker's  
life.  
"Oh, just that this major hottie came in here today and totally checked me  
out," Naruto bragged, puffing out his chest and acting as if his crap don't  
stink.  
"I see... did you happen to get his name at least?" Shino asked, as he  
went back to the customer in front of him.  
"Of course I did. Do you really think that I'm that stupid?" Naruto  
said loudly.  
"If you did then what is his name, if I may ask?" Shino replied smoothly.  
"His name is Uchiha Sasuke, if you must know." Naruto smirked, thinking he  
won this argument.  
"Hm," was the last thing Shino said.  
Naruto looked at him oddly, but shrugged it off and left.

**

* * *

**  
CG: Ack! It's just like school days... my friends randomly tackling me in the  
hall and in front of the school after hours. lol. 


	3. a look into the life of Sasuke

**The same disclaimer as usual **

**Wow I actually have three whole chapters! That's a new feat for me ok  
not really but meh whatever. On with the story! -twirls around-**

* * *

While Naruto was talking to his boss, Sasuke was about a block away from his  
apartment that he shared with his brother and his brother's boyfriend. "I  
wonder if he wouldn't mind if I called so soon after meeting him." He  
continued to sigh not realising he was about to run into his own flesh and  
blood. "Oof!"  
"You know, lil' bro, you really ought to watch where you're going,"  
said Itachi, his older brother, who was staring down at him.  
"Huh?" was the ever intelligent response he received.  
"You know, sometimes I wonder about you," Itachi sighed. "Well, are you  
ever going to get off the floor? 'Cause if you are, then hurry it up, will  
you?"  
"Ita-kun, don't be mean to the poor boy, yeah," said the male behind  
Itachi. He was tall, with long blond hair, a gray-ish green eye visible with  
the other always covered by long bangs.  
"Deidara, I love you, I do, but could you please stop calling me 'Ita-kun'?  
You know how much that bugs me." Itachi wasn't pleased with his love's  
fondness to irk him.  
"You're just saying that because I'm Russian and it sounds weird,  
yeah." Deidara started to dry the big crocodile tears that he knew his lover  
would fall for every time.  
"No, that's not why I'm saying it's just, that..." Before he could  
finish his sentence, Itachi was rudely and timely interrupted by a pulling on  
the back of his shirt.  
"Um, I hate to get in the middle of a lover's quarrel, but can we please  
go inside before you make a bigger scene than you already have?"  
The two males had forgotten all about the raven haired youth. "Huh? Sasuke,  
you're still here?"  
"Yes, brother, I'm still here. I haven't left yet, now can we please go  
in before more people decide to gawk at us?"  
What Sasuke said was indeed true, for while the boys were arguing the people  
in the building complex started to slowly emerge from their residence to  
investigate the noise.  
"Oh dear, looks like we've made quite the noise, yeah" Deidara looked  
honestly shocked as he said this.  
Sasuke wasn't in much of an arguing mood. "Yeah, you did, now can we go  
inside before you disturb the entire neighbourhood?"  
"Now, dear brother, we'll have to meet them or at least some of them  
sooner or later. So you might as well face the music and pay the piper."  
Itachi looked at some of the people and noticed how some of them had an odd  
twinkle to their eye. Ah, fan girls. That must be why he wants to go in so  
badly.  
Sasuke was starting to feel the first signs of fan girls and he didn't like  
it one bit. "Please, please, let's go inside already!"  
"Relax, dear brother, nobody's going to hurt you." Itachi could see the  
nervous waves coming off of his brother.  
"Yes Sasuke please calm down. Yeah" Deidara saw that Sasuke was starting  
to panic.  
"Sasuke, you're going to need someone to talk to in this new  
city. Gaara's not going to be around any more. Neither is his mate."  
That abruptly stopped the panic attack and piqued his curiosity. "Why must  
you talk as if they're animals in heat?"  
Itachi thought about that long and hard before he gave his answer. "Well  
it's because your redheaded friend reminds me of a racoon, what with all the  
heavy eyeliner and everything."  
"While this conversation is a good way for brotherly bonding, don't  
you think that we should do it inside? Yeah," Deidara interrupted.  
After finally moving into the apartment and much more discussion, everything  
was settled, at least about Gaara and him looking like a racoon. Sasuke  
decided to leave a message on Naruto's answering machine." Please don't  
pick up, please don't pick up," he prayed, while listening to the ringer.  
"-Click- Hi, this is Naruto. I'm not home but if you want, you can talk  
to the cat at the beep."  
Yes I got the machine! was the first and only thought that went through  
Sasuke's head. "Hey um...Naruto, I know this is a bit sudden, but I was  
wondering if you wanted to go for coffee or something. Oh, this Uchiha Sasuke  
by the way, and if you'd like my number is 652-1945. Call whenever you have  
time. Bye."**

* * *

**


	4. playing phone tag

**wow people actually like this story yay!!!**

**ok I'm going to have to thank the people that actually reviewed **

**reincarnatedRamen - thank you and I doubt that they'll succeed, that number is discontinued that's the only reason I even use it.**

**Dragon77- I'm posting as fast as I can but your review actually got me to write this one quicker then normal so I guess that's something right.**

**that's all till next time... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!! -goes to watch Invader Zim- say moosey fate**

* * *

"_BEEP -message recorded-" _

"Frick! And I just got in the house. Can't people wait one goddamn minute before they start calling me?" Naruto sighed. Walking over to the machine, he hit the play button.

_"-One new message-"_

"Yeah, yeah, hurry it up already. I ain't got all day." Sighing again, he continued, "Gawd, I hate these things. They're so darned slow."

_"-Play all?-"_

"YES!" he bellowed as he hit the play button again.

_"-Playing message-"_

"Finally!"

"_-'Hey um...Naruto, I know this is a bit sudden, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee or something. This Sasuke Uchiha by the way, and if you'd like my number, it's 652-1945. Call whenever you have time. Bye'-_

_-End messages-"_

The world, as Naruto Uzumaki knew it, came to a complete stop upon hearing who sent the message.

"Oh my gawd, I have to call him back and let him know that it would totally be awesome to go for coffee! I just have to find my phone."

Searching his house from top to bottom to find his cordless phone was a bit difficult, considering the state that it was in to begin with. After about twenty minutes of searching, his orange and white cat came into the room promptly sitting next to the phone and looking at her master as if he was an idiot. Of course, Naruto being Naruto still didn't notice the cat until he heard her meow at him.

"Hehehe, thanks Kopper(1), I owe you one." Scratching the cat behind the ear, he picked up the phone and dialled Sasuke's number. As the phone rang, Naruto was still trying to think of something to say to Sasuke. Unfortunately, when he got Sasuke's machine he blanked out.

"I'm not here so if you're a fan girl or solicitor, bugger off. If not, leave a message."

_Machine? I got his machine? Nooooooooo!_ the blond wailed in his thoughts. Naruto decided to spew the first thing that went threw his head when the beep went.

_-BEEP-_

"Hi, this is Naruto. I'm just calling to say hi, and that I'd love to go for coffee sometime, if you're not too busy moving in and what not. How about tomorrow, I have the day off for a change. Call me back with the time and everything. TTYL!"

Sighing, Naruto turned off the phone and turned to one of his other cats. "And here I thought I'd be like a crazy cat lady all my life, Key(2)."

The cat in question was a large black and white cat he got from a cousin as a kitten when they had to leave the place they were living in. Since that time, the cat weighed up to about eighteen pounds give or take a few, odd thing was none of it was fat.

"You know, Key, I really hate machine tag. It's no fun, and nobody really wins at it." Just as he finished saying that, the phone in his hand started to ring, startling him. After almost throwing the thing, he finally got it right side up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Naruto home?" asked an unknown voice.

"Speaking."

"Hi, Naruto. It's me, Sasuke."

Naruto blushed. "Oh um… hi." He hadn't expected a response so soon.

"Um… I just called to let you know that tomorrow at five is fine with me, if it's okay with you at all."

"...Huh?" Naruto's eyes were glazed over so he didn't hear a lick of what Sasuke said to him.

"About coffee tomorrow."

Naruto snapped out of his daze. "Oh right, sorry. Yeah, no, not a problem. So the Venice house down the street, okay with you?"

"See you then," Sasuke said, sounding as if it were a business meeting.

"Yeah, see ya later." With that came the end to the awkward phone call.

Naruto shut off his phone once again, and turned to look at his cats. "Eeeee!" he squealed girlishly. "I actually sort of have a date!!!!!"

* * *

**1- that is actually how we spell my cat's name**

**2-my niece actually named our other cat that when she was like 2**

**sorry about being late i thought it was going to be earlier -shrugs- oh well**


	5. In Preparation of a Date

**Sorry that it's so late but I had a major case of writer's block I just couldn't get it typed no matter how much I had in my head. I really want to apologise to Dragon77 for not getting it in fast enough but at least you now know the reason why it's as late as it is. **

**Thank you for reviewing Dragon77** **and RebelAngel2011 I hope more people review like you guys or girls do **

**Again I don't own Naruto but I do own a set of kunai and a mist headband so that's something right?**

"-_WooHoo When I feel heavy metal WooHoo, and I'm pins and I'm needles WooHoo. Well I lie and I'm easy. All of the time but I'm never sure when I need you. Pleased to meet you.-" _

"Holy--!" Naruto scrambled from his bed to turn off his alarm.

"_-I got my head done, When I was young, It's not my problem, It's not my problem.-" _

**Slam!**

"Crap, that still scares the hell out of me. Well, it's time to get up, I guess." Cracking his back, he got up and did the same thing he did every morning; let the cats outside for their morning exercise.

"You'd think I'd have a dog, doing this every day," sighed Naruto. Going to the kitchen, he started to make his breakfast that consisted of nothing but _cheese wiz _on toast and juice. After eating his breakfast of poor men, he truly began his day, by listing everything that had to be done before he could meet Sasuke for his "date".

"Let's see, I have to shower, get something for the cats to eat, and I also need to get some new jeans. Ok, so since it's only 9 o'clock, that means I have 7 ½ hours to get everything ready for my 5:00 coffee date."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, on the other hand, had a much different problem then Naruto.

"Deidara!!! Give me back my hair gel, or by dear god, you're going to be _so dead_!!!" yelled said boy to the giggling blond in the bathroom, who held the coveted item hostage and had no intentions of returning it. Sasuke then decided to use the only thing that could possibly scare Deidara enough to give him is hair gel back, hoping it would work. "If you don't give it to me this second, I'll let Itachi know that you had the last of the chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream!!!!"

"You wouldn't dare, yeah!" yelled back said blond. That let Sasuke know that he pretty much had Deidara in his hands.

"I'm calling him at work right now!!" he called, pulling out his cell phone. He began to dial the number he got from his older brother, in case he needed to talk to him for whatever reason, as long as it wasn't dumb that is. But Deidara didn't need to know that.

"Fine, I'll give it back!!!" the blond screamed, and burst through the bathroom door, only to see that Sasuke not only didn't call Itachi, but didn't even have his phone out any more.

"Now, thank you, and get out of my way, please," Sasuke said smugly, taking his hair gel, he went into the bathroom before Deidara could react.

-Sasuke in bathroom-

_Gah! Look at my hair! I should've woken up earlier than 1:00! _Sasuke thought to himself. He began preparations for his coffee date with the cute blond from the store.

Turning to the tub, he turned on the water for a shower. Undressing, he got in and began to wash his hair with meticulous precision and critical eye to detail. He wanted to make a very memorable first—err...second impression, on the blond.

Now that he was clean in body, he got out and at last he began to truly get ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming home from the store with new jeans in hand, Naruto looked at the clock and noticed that it was time to get ready, or he would be late. So donning the pants he bought, and a black t-shirt, he searched his room for the perfect dress shirt to go over the first one.

"Where is it?" Naruto yelled in frustration. "It's got to be in here somewhere! I swear I just saw it…Found it!"

Said shirt was orange with a red fox on the bottom. Its head was at one end, and its tail at the other, so when it was buttoned up it looked as if it was biting its own tail.

Giving himself one last once-over, he deemed himself "coffee 'date' worthy". He wanted to make a better second impression than he did a first impression.

Letting the cats in again, he finally left for the restaurant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was so anxious to get to see the blond again, that he arrived at the restaurant five minutes early, just in time to see Naruto enter his line of sight. He had been expecting a blond bundle of sunshine, not a blond sex on legs, but that's just what he got when his "date" finally arrived and sat down in front of him.

"Hi, Sasuke. Thanks for inviting me for coffee."


	6. the 'date' its self

**I don't own this never did**

* * *

"_Hi, Sasuke. Thanks for inviting me for coffee."_

"So, let's start this off properly." Clearing his throat he began, "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you…again." Sitting down, Naruto tried acting as cool as possible, a rather difficult task for the blond.

"Ha-ha. Hi, Naruto, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm just happy that you agreed to meet me for coffee." Sasuke gave a half smile, laying on the charm on rather thickly, not that the blond noticed or cared.

Then the server came to the table, and introduced herself. "Hello, gentlemen, my name's Anne, and I'll be your server this afternoon. Is there anything that I can get for you?"

"Yes," began Sasuke, "how's the coffee here?"

"The coffee's pretty good when it's fresh and semi-normal when old, if that's what you're asking," the server answered.

"I'll have that and a slice of chocolate cheesecake," Sasuke ordered first, then looked at Naruto as if to say "your turn".

The blond turned around. "I'll have a Coke, if you don't mind. Oh, and a starter Caesar salad, please and thank you." Naruto handed the menu to Anne and turned back.

"O.K., I'll be right back with your drinks." With that she left.

"So why did you move to the place anyway, if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto started before the awkward silence could begin.

Shrugging, Sasuke replied, "It's not all that big, really; my brother got a really good job here, and since I really don't have any other blood relatives in the country, I had no choice but to move with him and his boyfriend.'

"Boyfriend? Your brother's gay as well?" Naruto inquired. Realizing what he blurted out, he immediately began to apologize to Sasuke. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was…Gah! How to explain this without putting my foot deeper in my mouth?!" he cried, scratching his head as he tried to figure it out. All the while Sasuke tried not to laugh at the antics the blond was making without realizing. He soon gave that up when he couldn't keep it in anymore.

"HAHAHAHA!!! I'm sorry, it's just that you keep trying to dig yourself out, but you're only going deeper into the hole." Composing himself, Sasuke continued, "Seriously its fine. Yes, my brother is gay. I myself am bisexual, but I lean more to batting for the other team, if you will."

Naruto calmed down, as the information sank in. "Ohh…OH! You mean… Sweet!" He was about to continue that thought when Anne returned.

"Here are your drinks," She put them in front of the two. "Coffee for you, and a Coke for you. Your food will be coming shortly."

Taking a sip of his coffee, Sasuke began his questioning of Naruto. "So, Naruto, how long have you been here?"

"I moved here when I was 4 with my foster family, so pretty much for as long as I can remember," he replied, shrugging.

"What's this place like anyway?"

Naruto explained, with the use of many hand gestures, "There's not too much worth mentioning, unless you're into the arts and science stuff. I kinda wanna leave this place myself; it's so old and boring."

"So, in other words, there is nothing really to do," Sasuke concluded.

"Yeah, pretty much," Naruto said with a grin, when their food arrived. "Thank you, Anne."

They continued talking while they enjoyed their coffee and coke (and everything else). The two enjoyed themselves so much they didn't realise the time, until Sasuke got a call from his brother asking him why he wasn't home from his coffee date yet. When he hung up his phone, he glanced at the time and realised they had been talking for two whole hours.

"Naruto, as great an afternoon as this had been, it is time that I must leave. I'll get the bill on my way out." Sasuke made to get up when a hand rested over his.

"What, and leave me by myself? I don't think so. How about I walk you to your car instead?" Naruto suggested. Picking up his things, Naruto stood by Sasuke at the pay counter as Anne rang up their bill.

As they made their way to Sasuke's car, he turned to Naruto and said, "You know, I haven't really talked that much in one sitting for a long time. It felt good. Thanks."

"Anytime Sasuke, anytime."

* * *

**hey it's me I know that didn't I update sooner, the truth is I kinda forgot**

–**Sweat drop- anyway here's the new chapter I'll try to remember it sooner next time.**


	7. AN sorry but please read

Wow sorry I sort of forgot this story existed. How many years has it been since I actually posted on , it's not like I've left ff or anything I just stopped writing cause I lost interest in doing it for a long time. When I first started writing I was fourteen and board in math class. Now I'm twenty five, board and working in a grocery store. Many things have happened to me, friends died, sisters having more kids, mom was sick, best friend went to jail. But on the plus it hasn't been all bad, I have four lovely nephews, two beautiful nieces…..more cats. Hey at least something's are consistent right. I'm still here I still read the stories don't leave many comments anymore and I've seen many awesome writers then again I've also seen some not so awesome writers. I've also seen them leave. Any way the point of this is that I'm going to edit this story and redo some stuff in it to reflect what's been going on with me and my life as it is now. (also I realized I made dei sound German not Russian). So tell me what you liked most and we'll go from there. God now I know why I hated reading AN's, but now that I'm writing one, Gah! Sorry to trouble you with all of this


End file.
